The Great Trollscape (Transcript)
A transcript of the episode Larry: Wow! What a day! Playing treasure hunt sure makes me tired. Miss Magic: Well, go to sleep, Larry, honey. Larry: (yawns) Ok, Mom. Miss Magic: Good night, Larry, dear. (kisses him on the cheek) Larry: Night, Mom. (snores) Fade Out Fade In A little squeaky noise is heard. Larry: Huh? What's all that noise. The squeaky sound is heard again. Larry: What the (turns and see a little troll beside him) Oh, hi, little guy? What's wrong? The troll makes the squeaky sound again. Larry: What's the problem? Is someone after you? Again, the troll squeaks yes. Larry: Let me guess. Big scary giants? The troll nods and draws a picture. Larry: Wait, wait, wait. This looks familiar. Those are Bergens, aren't they? The troll squeaks yes. Larry: And they're about to eat you? The troll squeaks yes again. Larry: Don't worry, little guy. I'm going to take care of this. It's time to summon up the team. (calls his team) Safety Squad, Off to Headquarters! All: Larry's calling. Let's go! Mr. Bump: Whoa! Wait for me! (knocks over a can of green paint) Hey! I can't see! And I'm all green! Meanwhile in the elevator. All: Oh no! Watch out! Mr. Bump: Aaah! Oof! (laughs nervously) Guess I'm feeling a little green, am I? Everyone laughs at Mr. Bump's joke. After everyone has suited up, they went to headquarters. Nutmeg: Safety Squad, reporting for duty, Larry, sir! Larry: Thanks for coming, everyone. Today we have a very special mission. A little lost troll needs our help. Nutmeg: Aww, poor little guy. Lionel: Yeah. Larry: And worst of all, he is about to be eaten by ferocious monsters called Bergens! Everyone gasps Larry: For this mission, I'll need Nutmeg. I need you to use your super spy skills to find the little troll's family and capture the Bergens with the right spy gear! Nutmeg: Yes! When Nutmeg the Super Spy is here, bad guys better beware! And no troll left behind! Larry: Good point! And Lionel, you have super magician skills. I need you to use your magic goggles and gear to find out what's going on. Lionel: Prepare to be amazed! Crazy prepared, that is! Everyone laughs. Larry: Ok, everyone. Buckle up! Let's roll, Safety Squad! Deployment sequence for the gang. Minutes later, giant footsteps were heard. Lionel: Oh no, the Bergen caught the little troll's scent. The little troll whimpered in fear. Larry: Don't worry, it's about time I drive these Bergens out of town. Nutmeg: You said it, Larry! Larry: In that case, Nutmeg, use your spy goggles to find where the Bergens are hiding. Nutmeg: Sir. Yes, sir! (barking) Night vision goggles! Aha! I saw Bergen tracks! Larry: Good job, Nutmeg! Lionel, you know what to do with those magic goggles of yours. Lionel: Say no more, Larry! (barking) Magic goggles! Ha! I spot some troll prints! Looks like the trolls have been trollnapped. Larry: Roddy, Gertie, Mandy and Rudy, you're with me. We're going to find out where the little troll's family is. Mandy: Will do, Larry. I'll use my periscope to look for the other trolls. Activate periscope! Hmm. Looks like those trolls are hiding. When it's safe, they should finally come out. Larry: Great job, Mandy! Now let's infiltrate inside the troll tree. It's right in front of us! Come on, team! Meanwhile, inside the troll tree. Larry: It's so dark in here. I'll use my flashlight to share a little light on the situation. Activate flashlight! Oh, wow! Cool! Roddy: What is it, Larry? Larry: There's this awesome mural painting of the legend of trolls. Check out these writings! Mandy: Whoa! Gertie: Look, there's a painting with a Bergen's symbol on it. Larry: That must be where the little troll's family is. Rudy: Dude, if we can get the trolls to safety, they sure do need a checkup! Larry: Yes. And I know just who to call. Zeus: Hey, Larry. I was just having a little nap. What do you need? Larry: Zeus, I need you to do a medical check on the trolls once they were rescued. Zeus: You got it! The doctor is in the house! Nutmeg: Guess this means the trolls are getting close. I can smell them. Lionel: And my super magic senses that they were here. Larry: Nice work, you two! Scene change Mr. Bump: Wow. Do you think the little troll will be all right? Mr. Fussy: I'm sure Larry and his team will have the situation under control. They'll find the little troll's family in no time. This is my son I'm talking about. Mr. Bump: Yeah. You're right. Mr. Messy: Ooh, I'm hungry. It's break time. Mr. Happy: I couldn't have said it better myself. Scene change Larry: Ok, guys. Stay in formation. Don't worry, little troll. We'll get you to your family in no time. The little troll sighs and agrees reluctantly. Mandy: Aww. He must be so scared. Rudy: Yeah. Sure looks like it. Larry: We'll get him home. I guarantee it. Rudy: You thirsty, buddy? The little troll squeaks yes. Larry: Right, let's get him to the river. At the river Larry: Whoo! The river sure is cold. I don't want anyone falling in. Mandy: You got that right. Roddy: Stand back! I'm going in. I'll get the water Larry: Roddy, no! You'll drown. Roddy: Nonsense. I have my buoy launcher. Activate buoy launcher! Mandy: Roddy, no! Roddy: See, guys? I'm floating! It's like I'm on a boat! Rudy: But that's too small for a boat. Roddy: I won't tip over, trust me. Lionel: It's gonna be a long one. Nutmeg: Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this. Roddy: Now, I just have to fill in the bottle with some water over here. And then. Suddenly, the buoy tips over. Roddy: Whoa! Help! Larry: Roddy, hang on, buddy! Mandy: Just try swimming to shore! Roddy: I'm trying! But the water's too cold! And worst of all, I can't swim! Larry: Just try paddling! Lionel: Like riding on a bike! Roddy: Ok. Freezing. Fff freezing! Larry: Zeus is on his way here. He'll warm you up in no time. Sound: (siren sounding) Zeus: Coming through! Make way for the doctor! Larry: Phew. Thank goodness you're here, Zeus. Roddy: Somebody do something! Larry: Leave it to the leader to save the day! Activate net! (whirring sound) Net! Launch! Go! (net whistling through air) Roddy: Thanks, Larry. Larry: Climb across, pal! Roddy: Finally, I'm back on solid ground. And I'm so cold! Zeus: We need to warm him up, pronto. (barking) Hot water bottle! Larry: Here, Roddy. Are you ok? Roddy: I can sure use some warming up right now. Sorry I didn't listen to you, Larry. At least I got the water here. Larry: That's ok. Next time, look before you leap. I know you're trying to help. Roddy: Hey, count on me, buddy. I bet the little troll is still thirsty. Larry: Aren't you, little guy? The little troll squeals in delight and drinks the water. Mandy: Aww, that is one happy troll.